kinkowpoliticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Karrissa Struna
Karrissa Struna Karrissa Struna is a female politician and revolutionary leader who served in the Kinkow senate as representitve of the 13th District, President of the 13th District, Leader of The Alliance To Form A Republic and first President of the Free Republic. She came to political prominence durng the Cornea Crisis when she protested in the senate against the creation of the Kinkow Empire. Along with fellow representitive Franklin Klein she began planting the seeds of rebellion. When her treason was found out, the capital destroyed the 13th District from the air wiping out most of its citizens. She became President of the 13th District and served as leader of the Alliance To Form A Republic to millitarily combat the Kinkow Empires might. During the decisive Battle Of Alleron which Struna helped plan The High Command saw the death of Supreme Emperor Maverick and left a political vaccum in the Kinkow Empire. In the aftermath of the battle the Rebellion formed the Free Republic and headquartered in Alleron City. After the Empires official defeat at Theed, the Republic moved its headquarters to the city. The Republic eventually abolished the great house system and all remaining Empire loyalists fled to Tolworth and sided with House Tolen in their campaign to claim independence. President Struna continued her interim term and went on to win two terms and set out to do away with the emergency powers granted to the President. She also intended to cut the Republics millitary by 65% to avoid going down the same path as the Old Kinkow Senate. When the war with the Empire finally came to an end, The Free Republic and the Imperial remnants signed the Treaty Of Alleron and the senate passed the Millitary Disarmament act. 'Biography' Karrissa Struna served as representative of the 13th District during the final years of the Old Kinkow Republic. She was a member of King Adile Mavericks loyalist committee tasked to maintain the integrity of the Senate during the Cornea Crisis. Struna became the leader of the opposition to the Millitary Creation Act. Along with representitives Franklin Klein and Marylynn Renson, Struna came to worry about the stability of the Republic and the increased millitary spending of the senate. She spoke out that the emergency powers that the senate granted King Adile was a threat to democracy. It was the desire of Struna and her fellows to find a peaceful diplomatic solution to the Crisis. Destruction Of The 13th District and Formation Of A Rebellion When the Senate passed the act to form the Kinkow Empire, Karrissa spoke out against stating that democracy will never prevail under the oppression of an empire. She along with Franklin Klein and Marylynn Renson began sewing the seeds of a full scale rebellion against the Kinkow Empire. When her intentions were found out, King Adile and his remnants destroyed the 13th District wiping out most of its citizens. Karrissa Struna along with Franklin Klein and hundreds of 13s citizens found refuge in the underground facility created incase of such an incident was to happen. The remaining citizens declared Struna President of the 13th District and together with Klein they set out to sew the seeds of rebellion against the King Adile and his remnants. Known for their millitary expertise, the 13th District set out to building an advanced army capable of taking down the mass force of the Empire. The full arsenal comprised of nuclear weapons and advanced aircraft technology. The Districts first full scale mission was to rescue representative Marylynn Renson from the clutches of the capital. The mission was succesful and with all three leaders the Declaration Of 13 was signed which officially declared the rebellion in which they elected Struna the leader. For the next few months the Rebellion used propaganda influencing Kinkow citizens to join them in revolt against the oppression of the Empire. The propaganda included interupting live news broadcasts and radio channels. Kinkow Civil War When at full force Struna and the Rebellion arsenal began campaigns in the North and gained substantial victories over the Empire at the Battle Of Kylantha,Battle Of Newton and Battle Of Alleron gaining support from thousands of Kinkow citizens. During the Battle Of Kylantha the rebellion obliterated the Kylantha force and gained sufficient support from its citizens, this was a great turning point for Struna and the rebellion as the Empire started to recognise them as a serious threat. The Battle Of Newton saw the rebellion smash the combined force of the Amidala and Apailana armies, gaining yet more support from the citizens. Battle Of Alleron and Declaration Of The Free Republic During the decisive Battle Of Alleron which President Struna helped plan the High Command, the Rebellion smashed the Empires occupation of the city and assassinated King Adile, creating a political vaccum in the Kinkow Empire. The Alliance formed the Free Republic and headquartered in Alleron City, Struna took up the position as interim President untill a new one was elected. The remaining imperial remnants retreated to Theed were they tried to regain power, however no more than 2 weeks later the Free Republic sieged Theed and destroyed most of the Empires force, all remaining imperial remnants fled to Tolworth to aid the Tolens in their campaign to gain independence. The Free Republic reinstated their seat to Theed and Struna took up residence in the Executive Mansion. The Republic abolished the great house system and put in place the constitution and when the war with the empire finally came to an end, the Republic and the Tolens signed the Treaty Of Alleron by which President Struna was the signee for the Republic. Policies and Re-Election President Struna went on to win two terms as President and focused on improving foreign relations and demobilizing the millitary. She was effective in her efforts to put an end to the emergency powers granted to the president and shortly after the signing of the Treaty Of Alleron the senate passed the Millitary Disarmament Act. She worked closely with Secretary Of State Christopher Bridges to improve foreign relations and in 1472 the Free Republic signed the first non-conflict pact with Cornea and in 1473 the senate passed the Express Trading Act which allowed Kinkow to trade freely with Cornea for the first time in over 100 years. She also focused on improving relations with the Belee Islands who declared their allegiance to the Free Republic and were given the rights to vote when the Civil Voting And Polling Act was passed by the Senate in 1469. Later Life President Struna supported Secretary Bridges in his presidential campaign which she campaigned for during the run on Apailana Island. It is known that Struna moved back to the 13th District after leaving the Executive Mansion where she died no more than 6 years later. 'Personality and Traits' Karrissa Struna is an excellent politian and exceptional diplomat who wasnt afraid of doing what she believed in despite the consiquences. After the destruction of her district Struna was known to became very depressed with the death of her husband and daughter and very aggressive when things did not go her way. She showed patience and integrity during the capitals attack attempt on the 13th District.